


Die Ziellinie wurde erreicht

by TatsuEigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo





	Die Ziellinie wurde erreicht

Sie hatten sie in einem zu kleinen Raum eingeschlossen und waren in einem Gewirr von Beinen und Armen zusammengepresst. Brittas Kopf beugte sich über Bernds Schulter. Noras Hand verengte sich in Christas. Christa zerschlug zwischen Nora und Jakob - die ihre andere Hand halten wollte, aber nicht wagte.

 

<< Ist es nicht der gleiche Schrank, in dem ich dich geschlossen habe?>> fragte Sven.

 

Jakob sah sich um. << Könnte. >>

 

<< Was werden sie jetzt tun? >> Britta wimmerte.

 

<< Ich bezweifle, dass sie uns zum Abendessen einladen", sagte Bernd niedergeschlagen. << Und stattdessen bin ich hungrig. Niemand hat etwas zum essen? >>

 

<< Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, Bernd, sie haben die Rucksäcke mitgenommen », sagte Christa. << Wo haltest du Lebensmittel, in deiner Tasche? >>

 

<< Wer kann sagen? >> sagte Bernd seufzend. << Die Wege des Essens sind endlos. >>

 

Sven machte etwas Spaß, um die Spannung zu stillen, aber die Worte erstickten in seiner Kehle. Er begann zu husten. Bernd versuchte ihn auf den Rücken zu schlagen.

 

<< Es würde etwas Wasser brauchen. >> sagte Britta.

 

»Es würde uns hier rausbringen«, sagte Nora. << Wir können nicht atmen. >>

 

Sven brauchte zehn Minuten, um sich zu erholen; niemand sprach, alle starrten ihn an, ohne zu wissen, was man tun sollte, bis er mit der gebrochenen Stimme, die er redete, sagte: "Hört auf mich anzusehen, es stört mich. >>

 

Alle Augen waren sofort los und wanderten wie Trümmer, die nach einem Platz zum Ausruhen suchten; aber in diesem Schrank war kein Platz, nicht einmal für einen gleichgültigen Blick; und Angst verbrauchte Sauerstoff.

Jeder war in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren: Erinnerungen an die frühere Welt, Orte und angenehme Situationen. Sie hatten gelernt, wie man zaubern therapeutische Bilder, Bilder des Lebens, die sie über Wasser gehalten, wenn sie von Versenkung gehört: das Gesicht der Eltern, wie verschwommen; die Schule, die ihm nie so wünschenswert erschienen war; eine Geburtstagsparty.

 

Nora fragte sich, was Theo tat. Irgendwann hob Jakob den Rücken. "Jemand kommt. >>

 

Die Tür öffnete sich vorsichtig, um sicherzugehen, dass sie keinen neuen Scherz wie das Sofa erfunden hatten - etwas anderes war unmöglich, da der Schrank leer war. Es war Caspar. Hinter ihm waren Götz, Bartholomäus und eine kleine Gruppe von Jungen, darunter der, der Sven beinahe erwürgt hatte.

 

<< Die Party fängt gleich an >>, sagte Caspar mit einem fiebrigen Lächeln und stacheligen Augen. << Nur ihr seid noch nicht da. >> Sie ließen sie eins nach dem anderen raus und führten sie im Gänsemarsch durch den Korridor. Dann eine Treppe für einen Notfall hinauf. Sie konnten sogar versuchen, in ein paar Punkten zu entkommen, aber wegzulaufen bedeutete, Theo zu verlassen. Und es war nicht denkbar.

Als sie auf dem Dach des Terminals auftauchten, um sie zu überraschen, war die Menge der Jungen und das heilige Murmeln, das sie begrüßte; sie waren viele, mehr als sie dachten, und sahen sie an, als hätten sie noch nie andere Menschen gesehen. Der chaotische Tanz der Freudenfeuer zeichnete böse und bezaubernde Schatten auf ihren Gesichtern. Im Himmel, nicht einmal ein Stern.

 

»Komm her«, sagte Chloe. Tegels Feuer färbten ihr Gesicht und ließen das andere dunkel.

 

Wolfrun war einen Schritt zurück, die Arme verschränkt. Theo und Anneke, in Decken gehüllt, waren in zwei Einkaufswagen gelegt worden, eingelullt von der Wärme der Flammen. Gropius 'Jungs, mit Sven in der ersten Reihe, kamen näher. Die Havel-Mädchen gleich dahinter.

 

<< Wir sind hier >> schrie Chloe und zeigte auf sie. "Es ist Zeit für das Totenfest. >>

 

Die Menge explodierte in Schreien und Heulen, ihre Fäuste wandten sich den Wolken zu. Chloe schwang den in Stacheldraht gehüllten Club, das Symbol des Totenfestes, um Schweigen zu erzwingen; Als nur das Flüstern des Windes und das Knistern der Glut hörten, rief er: "Lass die Spiele beginnen. >>

 

Wieder explodierte die Menge.

 

<< Und was spielen wir? fragte Sven, stark genug, dass alle ihn hören konnten.

 

Die Leute waren still.

 

<< Versteckt? Chinesisches Morra? Marbles? >>

 

"Etwas weniger kindisches, Sven", sagte Chloe. > grinste << schon die Spiele, die wir am Sound gemacht haben, waren interessanter als die, die du gerade aufgelistet hast, findest du nicht? >>

 

<< Soundzeiten existieren nicht mehr. >>

 

<< In der Tat. Und die Spiele haben sich verändert. >>

<< Chloe ... >> Sven senkte seine Stimme und trat auf sie zu.

 

Caspar winkte ab. << Chloe, das Leben ist hart genug wie es ist, in dieser neuen Welt. Ohne es noch komplizierter zu machen, findest du nicht? Lass uns mit Theo gehen. Jeder macht sein Leben. Ohne die andere zu stören. Was sagst du dazu? >>

 

Chloe schüttelte den Kopf, ihr grünes Haar machte eine Krone aus Chlorophyll in der Luft und lachte laut. << Ignone stellen sein Leben, stören Sie nicht ... Na, hör zu, worüber sprichst du? Öffne deine Augen, Sven! Die Welt zuvor ist verschwunden, verdampft. >> Sie blies auf seine Finger und öffnete sie wie um Schmetterlinge zu befreien. << Für immer. Es gibt nichts mehr zu hoffen und zu tun, wenn nicht die Freiheit genießen, die die Welt, die Welt zuvor, immer gestohlen hat. " Nur dieser Sven. Sieh dich um, sieh mal ... >> Chloe breitete ihre Arme wie Flügel aus. << Keine Erwachsenen, keine Eltern, keine Polizei. Nichts kann dies und das tun. Und du ... >> wies darauf hin << Du, Sven, du wirst sterben ... >> Das Feuer entzündete Chloes krankes Lächeln, dass in der Dunkelheit schien. << Akzeptiere es. Beseitige die Vergangenheit. Vergiss die Zukunft. Es gibt nur das Hier und die Stunde. Und jetzt ... ist es Zeit zu spielen. >>

 

Die Menge explodierte unter tosendem Applaus.

 

<< Bieten wir an? >> Bernd flüsterte und brach in ein nervöses Lachen aus.

 

Jakob trat vor und nahm Svens Seite. "Ich habe eine Bitte", sagte er.

 

Die Leute in Tegel waren still. Choe deutete an, dass er berechtigt war zu sprechen.

 

Sven starrte ihn an und fragte sich, was er vorhatte.

 

"Wir werden tun, was ihr immer  wollt..." sagte Jakob.

 

<< Ihr seid freundlich, uns zu informieren, aber es war nicht unsere Absicht, euch die Möglichkeit zu geben, Zeit zu wählen. >>

 

Jeder lachte. Chloe hob ihren Arm und die Stille kehrte zurück.

 

<< Wir werden machen, was ihr uns fragt .. >> Jakob Shooting << aber es wird viel mehr Spaß für alle sein, wenn wir etwas spielen. >>

 

Ein aufmerksames Murmeln hob sich wie ein Schwarm Fliegen über die Menge.

 

<< Und was? >> fragte Chloe.

<< Wir verschenken einen Preis. >>

 

"Es wird keinen Preis geben", sagte Wolfrun und nahm sich selbst hin, wo die Flammen ihR entzünden konnten. << Ihr werdet tun, was wir euch sagen, und der einzige Preis, für Sie, ist in der Lage, Ihnen morgen früh zu sagen, vorausgesetzt, dass ... >>

 

<< Warte ... >> unterbrach sie Chloe. Er erreichte den Rand der Balustrade und wandte sich den überfüllten Jungs auf dem Dach zu, hunderte von Augen von Kindern und Teenagern, schmutzigen Gesichtern und verkrusteten Haaren, stinkenden Kleidern und Handschuhen in Höhe der Finger, so dass man nie abhauen musste. << Was denkst du? >> sagte er. << Wollen wir eine Herausforderung mit einem Preis? >>

 

Niemand hat sofort geantwortet. Dann sagte jemand: "Ja, Preis. >> mit leiser Stimme. Und noch ein: << Prize >> ein wenig stärker und in wenigen Augenblicken begannen alle zu schreien: "Pre-Mine, Pre-Mine" im Chor, singen die Silben und stampfen mit den Füßen auf den Boden.

 

Chloe hob seinen Arm. Schweigen kam zurück. << Was für ein Preis, dann ... >> sagte er.

 

Urla. Applaus.

 

Wolfrun wandte sich an Chloe. << Die Auszeichnungen, die wir für sie entscheiden. >>

 

<< Nein. >> rief Jakob. << Jeder entscheidet sein eigenes. Was können wir mit einem Preis machen, der uns nicht interessiert? Wo ist der Spaß, in dieser Party? Indem wir die Haut riskieren, um ein Ziel zu erreichen, das uns nicht interessiert oder uns nicht besonders berührt? Lasst uns etwas Wertvolles spielen, und dann wird es ja Spaß machen. >>

 

Wolfrun schnappte nach vorn, als wollte er auf ihn springen. << Sie sind ... >>

 

<< Wolfrun! >> schrie Chloe.

 

Das Mädchen blieb stehen und wandte sich an Chloe.

 

"Ich glaube, er hat Recht. >>

 

<< Aber ... >>

 

<< Lass mich wählen, was sie wollen. >>

 

<< Außer ... >> Jakob sagte << Wolfrun hat Angst zu verlieren. >>

 

Wolfrun öffnete die Augen, die Funken und Vogelschwärme enthielten. "Du wirst um Gnade bitten", flüsterte er.

 

<< Was wird dein Preis sein? >> fragte Chloe.

 

"Wenn wir gewinnen, werden wir mit Theo hier weggehen", sagte Jakob.

 

<< Gut. Wenn wir gewinnen «, sagte Chloe leise,» werden wir alle zusammen die dumme weiße Burg auf der Insel Pavoni errichten. >>

 

<< Das kannst du nicht", rief Christa. << Sie nicht ... >>

<< Und so weit du von Gropius kommst, wirst du gehen und uns deine Gebäude hinterlassen. Gropiusstadt hat mich immer gemocht und vielleicht ist es für uns an der Zeit, die Plätze zu wechseln, findest du nicht? >>

 

Ein Freudenschrei strahlte das sechseckige Dach des Terminals aus.

 

<< Jetzt >> Bernd sagte << es wird besser, wenn wir es gewinnen, diese Herausforderung. >> Es gab nichts zu sagen, es war definitiv besser, oder sie hätten ihre Territorien verloren, aber jetzt konnten sie sich nicht zurückhalten.

 

"Der Beweis wird einer sein, also gewinnst du entweder oder du verlierst alles. Wir wollen keine Beschwerden irgendwelcher Art. >> Er erklärte Chloe, während er die fünf Jungen beobachtete, bevor er zu einem bestimmten Teil des Flughafens ging, den die Tegel-Jungen besetzt hatten. << Das Rennen wird hier stattfinden, es wird drei Runden auf Rollschuhen geben, die dir gegeben werden. Sie werden auch einen Club haben, der dazu dient, die Flaschen zu brechen, die Sie auf dem Weg finden werden. An jedem Ende der Runde erhältst du Punkte, basierend darauf, wer von den zwei Gegnern zuerst angekommen ist, und einen weiteren für denjenigen, der mehr Flaschen gebrochen hat als der andere. Am Ende der drei Runden werden die Punkte addiert und wer mehr hat, wird natürlich gewinnen. >>

 

Ein Junge näherte sich denen von Gropiusstadt und hielt eine Tüte in der Hand, die die Schlittschuhe enthielt. Er beobachtete sie eins nach dem anderen. << Wer übernimmt diese Verantwortung? >>

 

Alle sahen sich an und Jakob wollte gleich kommen, aber der erste, der vortrat und die Schlittschuhe nahm, war Sven. "Ich mache es. >> Er zögerte keinen Augenblick, sah seinen Gefährten nicht ins Gesicht: Er setzte sich auf den Boden und zog seine Schuhe aus und dann Rollschuhe an. Diese Rasse könnte sehr gefährlich sein, aber sie musste den Namen Gropiusstadt und die Havel-Gruppe behalten.

 

<< Bist du sicher, dass du es tust? >> fragte Chloe, trotz allem etwas besorgt. << Ich sehe dich nicht gut in Form. >>

 

<< Ich fühle besser als viele von euch. >>

 

Wolfrun gesellte sich zu ihnen und sah Sven in die Augen, als suche er nach etwas, einem Geheimnis, einer Reflexion; dann sagte er mit entfernter Stimme: "Wenn du den Test gewinnst und die Geburt des Todes wegnimmst ... wenn du das tust, werde ich einen Weg finden, dich zahlend zu machen. Kennst du das? >>

 

Ohne sie anzusehen und die Dunkelheit von Berlin einzusehen, antwortete Sven: "Ich habe genug Teenager in meinem Leben getreten, um zu erkennen, wovor wir wirklich Angst haben müssen. Und vielleicht wird es dich überraschen, aber du bist nicht auf der Liste, Kind. " Dann drehte er sich um und beobachtete, wie die Leute von Tegel wie eine Kolonie von Insekten summten, ihre Augen rot und müde, ihre Körper auf der Suche nach Wärme zu den Lagerfeuern gepresst waren, er fühlte einen unendlichen Schmerz. Auf welche Weise mussten sie leben? Welches Vermächtnis haben die Erwachsenen hinterlassen? Sie waren nicht in der Lage, sie zu beschützen, all dies zu vermeiden. um diesen Clown zu beenden >> rief er das Terminal von rechts nach links. << Lass uns den Test beginnen. Wenn wir gewinnen, werden Sie Theo zu uns bringen und wir werden Ihren obszönen Ort sofort verlassen. Wenn Sie gewinnen, haben Sie die Freiheit, Gropiusstadt und Havel so zu gestalten, wie Sie wollen ... >>

 

Die Stille war total: keine Tierreihe, kein Wort, kein Rascheln. Wenn die ganze Welt verschwunden war und jenseits der Grenzen von Tegel nichts die Erde gefressen hatte, war es ein Koimonat.

 

Jakob hob die Umschläge seiner Jacke, geschüttelt von einer Kältekälte. Britta nahm Christas Hand und Christa drückte sie. Bernd dachte an seine Schwester Nina und versuchte sie mit seinen Gedanken zu umarmen. Nora schaute auf den Wagen, wo Theo in Decken gewickelt schlief und spürte den plötzlichen Mangel seiner Schwester; Er versuchte sich an seine Stimme zu erinnern, aber er stellte fest, dass er sie nicht mehr beschwören konnte.

 

<< So? >> Sven sagte zu Caspar. << Worauf warten wir? >>

 

<< Kannst du es tun? >> sagte Jakob hockend.

 

<< Hast du noch eine Alternative? >>

 

Jakob nahm eine Handvoll Kieselsteine vom Boden und ließ sie an einer Hand springen.

 

<< Sagen Sie, dass sie einen Witz machen werden? >> sagte Sven.

 

<< Welche Art? >>

 

<< Irgendein schlechter Witz, um mich zu verlieren. >>

 

<< Wahrscheinlich. >>

 

<< Gib uns ein Auge. >>

 

<< Ich beobachte deinen Rücken. Wie immer. Wie damals ist die Hyäne aus dem Zoo entkommen ... >>

 

<< Aber ich habe sie gesehen, die Hyäne. >>

 

>

 

"Ich habe tausend Augen, was denkst du? >>

 

<< Sven ... >>

 

<< Was ist los? >>

 

"Du weißt das, was ich zu Gropius gesagt habe? Ich meine ... in der Nacht bevor ich gegangen bin, dieses Zeug über meinen Vater, dass es Leute gibt, die lebend zum Tode kommen usw. >>

 

<< Ja und dann? >>

 

<< Sie sind das beste Beispiel, das mir passiert ist, seit mein Vater gestorben ist. >>

 

<< Nicht viele sind dir passiert. Oder liege ich falsch? >>

 

<< Nein, wirklich, denke ich ... >>

 

 

 

Eine Fledermaus fuhr über ihre Köpfe hinweg und gab Ultraschallwellen von sich, die niemand hörte. Sven packte Jakobs Schulter und er erkannte, dass seine Hand nicht mehr fest und fest war wie immer. "Ich weiß, was du denkst, Jakob. Und für mich ist es dasselbe. >> Er brachte einen langen und atemlosen Atemzug. Jakob schlug ihn mit seinem.

 

Nun lass mich gehen und das Gesicht dieser Prahler brechen. >>

 

 

 

<< Sie? >>

 

Als Christa Cleo bei Sven skaten sah, dachte er, es wäre eine Möglichkeit, sich über ihn lustig zu machen oder so. er hielt seinen Baseballschläger hinter seinem Rücken fest, in der Armbeuge, die Brust ausgestreckt und seine dünnen Lippen spöttisch ausgestreckt. Er wirbelte Sven herum.

 

"Ich bezweifle, dass du den schwarzen Stein herausgezogen hast", sagte er.

 

>

 

<< Stehlen? Wir? Aber wenn du es bist, der ihn entführt hat! >>

 

Chloe kicherte wie ein Znzara um ihn herum. << Frage von Standpunkten mein Lieber. Ich weiß, dass dieser Test normalerweise keine einfachen Baseballschläger, sondern Stöcke mit Stacheldraht bietet. Ich dachte, es wäre eine Sünde, dieses schöne Gesicht zu verderben. >>

 

<< Was für eine romantische ... >>

 

<< Was möchten Sie tun? Ich wurde mit einem Herzen aus Gold geboren. >>

 

<< Schade, dass Sie es dann verkauft haben ... >>

 

<< Bist du bereit? >> fragte Caspar.

 

<< Ich wurde geboren fertig >> sagte Sven. Aber es war nicht wahr - es war überhaupt nicht wahr. Er konnte sehen, dass er krank war. Seine Augen waren gezeichnet, seine Haut war trocken und dünn, und jede Bewegung, selbst das Atmen, kostete ihn eine gewaltige Anstrengung, und er musste sich konzentrieren, um aufrecht zu bleiben.

<< Wann magst du ... >> sagte Chloe.

 

Das Rennen fand nicht dort statt, wo die Jungs überfüllt waren, sondern in der unteren Ebene des Dachs, das rund um das Terminal herumführte und eine sechseckige Spur bildete. Die Ziellinie wäre genau an dem Punkt gewesen, an dem sie sich gerade befanden: Sie mussten nur dreimal die Schönheit ausschöpfen.

 

Caspar hob die rechte Hand über den Kopf. Er hielt einen roten Schal. << Wenn Land berührt trifft. >>

 

Er wartete ein paar Momente.

 

Er ließ es fallen. Sobald das Taschentuch den Boden berührte, schnappten Chloe und Sven den Baseballschläger als einen Stock, um Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen. Chloe sah die erste Flasche zu Beginn der zweiten Seite, nach links, auf den leeren Parkplatz zu und eilte davon, auf der gleichen Höhe sah Sven ein weiteres in der Nähe der Mauer und tat dasselbe. Beide trafen sie fast ohne Unterbrechung. Chloe brach nicht beim Aufprall mit der Fledermaus und flog nach unten. Sven ging in tausend Stücke und verstreute winzige Glassplitter in der Luft.

 

In der Mitte der vierten Seite war genau in der Mitte der Bahn eine Flasche platziert. Wir kamen zusammen. Sven hob seinen Club. Chloe ergriff mit einer Hand seine Hand und stieß einen heftigen Schlag aus, der Sven auf das Knie traf; Er fiel und rollte zu Boden. Er sah, wie Chloe die Flasche traf. Trotz des Schmerzes zog Sven sich hoch und stürzte sich in die Verfolgung. Er schlurfte mit dem Kopf nach unten und gab sich selbst den Schwachsinn, sich so täuschen zu lassen.

 

Chloe gewann sowohl die erste Runde als auch die Anzahl der zerstörten Flaschen. Sven war bereits zerstört, aber vor ihm waren noch zwei Runden zu machen, vor allem aber, um zu gewinnen. Er musste diese Linie nur zweimal schneiden und vielleicht sogar durch eine Anzahl zerbrochener Flaschen gewinnen ... Er folgte weiterhin dem Weg, warf Flaschen und schaffte es schließlich, diese Runde in beiden "Rennen" in Führung zu gewinnen. Auf halbem Weg durch den dritten war er jedoch nicht mehr in der Lage zu atmen: Seine Brust war verdammt schwer geworden, aber er versuchte, sich vorwärts zu bewegen, wenn auch langsam: Er konnte gewinnen, wenn er die Ziellinie erreichen konnte. Die Mächte verließen ihn allmählich, aber die Aufmunterungsrufe seiner Gefährten gaben ihm die Kraft, weiterzumachen, diese verdammten Flaschen zu beseitigen und schließlich das begehrte Ende zu erreichen, das bald ohne Kraft zusammenbrach.

 

Er hörte Leute auf ihn zulaufen, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft, etwas zu tun. Jetzt war seine Stunde gekommen, es war mehr als klar. Er hörte Caspars Stimme verkünden, dass er die Anzahl der Flaschen gewonnen hatte, und so waren sie die Gewinner.

 

<< Sven ... >> Die Stimmen ihrer Gefährten kamen gedämpft zu seinen Ohren.

<< Wir haben ... gewonnen. B-bringt Theo nach Hause und sei stolz darauf ... >> Es bedeutete Ergebnis, aber das Wort starb auf seinen Lippen und bald nachdem er diese Welt verlassen hatte, wo er im Alter von 17 Jahren lebte.

 

<< Sie haben die Ziellinie erreicht und gewonnen, können Sie Theo nach Hause nehmen, tut mir leid für Sven. >> Chleo hatte sich ihnen genähert und beobachtete den Jungen, gegen den er angetreten war, traurig und traurig.

 

Christa und Nora trauten sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, Tränen traten ihnen ins Gesicht, genau wie bei Jakob und Bernd. Der Verlust hatte sie alle geprägt, obwohl sie wussten, dass der Partner nicht mehr viel zu leben hatte. Sie hatten immer gedacht, dass er nicht so bald sterben würde, aber der Virus nahm es und jetzt erreichte er seine Ziele im Himmel, zusammen mit seinen Eltern.

 

Nora stand zuerst auf und ging, um Theo zu holen, während die anderen dasselbe taten und schließlich schweigend zu ihren Stützpunkten zurückkehrten.


End file.
